Empty Fridge
by ShiNoPerusona
Summary: And to Hamuko Arisato, nothing is scarier than that. Slight-crack story, one-shot, slight MinatoxHamuko and rated M for violence. Also kind-of subtle reference to Catherine.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I actually had started writing this story a while ago when I got the idea. So it's been sitting in a folder on my computer for about 2 months now, unfinished, neglected and forgotten. OOOPS**

**I don't really know what to call this. It's less serious than the stories I usually write, but I suppose it was a nice change of pace. And if you've played or watched a particular cutscene from Catherine (another game produced by Atlus, more specifically the Persona team) then this scene might seem a tad familiar!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Catherine or Atlus. Though I kind of wish I owned a girl like Catherine, because she's hawt. Well, maybe not _own_, but I'd like to know a girl like that!**

* * *

"_Hey! Minato! You in there? Can you hear me? C'mon, open the door!" _Hamuko jostled the doorknob impatiently with her right hand, holding a pillow in her left arm.

Minato, lying on his bed in a pair of boxers, groaned and slapped his hands over his ears, turning his body and burying his face in the pillow. "_Go away, Hamuko. It hasn't even been that long since the Dark Hour,_" His voice came out muffled from the pillow. He lifted his head up to see the alarm clock in front of him. "_Geez, it's 3 am! Why aren't you in bed?!_"

"_I can't sleep, obviously. I got more spooked than usual tonight and I don't want to sleep alone." _Hamuko continued to shake the door back and forth in an effort to make enough noise to get Minato up. "_Now come on! Open the goddamn door!_" She began to slam the door with her fist, making loud banging sounds.

Minato growled, "_Will you be quiet?!_" He got up out of bed and grunted._ "Do you want anyone to find out you're down here making noise?! You'll get both of us in trouble!_" He grumpily made his way to the door and fiddled with the lock and letting Hamuko in.

"'_Bout time you opened the door,_" Hamuko hissed, annoyed. She was wearing a plain white nightgown and her hair, which was let down, swayed slightly as she stepped into the room. She put her arms on her hips and scowled, though the fatigue in her face was evident.

"_What'd you expect? I certainly didn't _expect _you to come over in the middle of the night and harass me with noise!_" Minato hissed.

"_Well, I had a bad dream! It scared the crap out of me!_"

"_And you came to bother me about it? How old are you, again? Last I remember, we were in _high school_, fighting _terrifying monsters_ that've zombified half of Iwatodai! How'd a nightmare scare you so much?_"

"_It was a really bad one! I was dreaming about shadows going by all the restaurants in town and eating all the food, and then I woke up in shock! But when I went downstairs for some food, there wasn't _any left!" She clutched her pillow with both arms and teared up, whimpering.

The tired blue-haired teenager scratched his head. "_Oh yeah. I forgot to pick up food for the rest of the dorm. Sometimes I forget I'm the cook here. Heh." _He grinned sheepishly. Hamuko glared menacingly and his grin turned into a look of uhh-hehe-oops.

Hamuko suddenly swung her pillow into Minato's face, surprising him and knocking him onto his bed. She got on the bed and crouched on her knees over him, holding his throat with her hands. Her face darkened eerily, and she stared at Minato. He sweat-dropped and swore that her red eyes were filled with murderous intent and prayed there wouldn't be anything of the same colour spilling out of him soon. Her hair fell on the sides of her face, and her forehead was obscured in shadow.

"You know, that dream wasn't an enjoyable experience," She began, speaking in a normal tone, though still relatively quietly. "And not to mention it's your fault that it was made even worse for me..." Her tone darkened even more and her eyelids narrowed. "You know, people who've made me suffer this way will suffer in _turn_." Hamuko's grip on Minato's throat tightened and he only barely managed a gulp. "I'm sure nobody would notice if you didn't come out of your room tomorrow… Or for a while longer than that…" Minato's eyes widened in horror.

"H-Hamuko…?" Minato stuttered. "What're you going to…"

Hamuko tilted her head, while still maintaining her deathly gaze. "How about… You promise me something. Promise me this, and I'll let you go. How's that sound?" Her voice lightened up to be a little more cheerful. "If you don't accept, then who knows what I'll do to you…" Her grip tightened even more, causing Minato to grunt in pain.

"What… do you want… then?" His voice came out strained. He made futile attempts to escape her grip, even pulling at her hands, to no avail.

"Oh, nothing _too _extravagant. I wouldn't want you dying over something you can't promise me. How about…" The auburn-haired girl hummed for a few seconds, pushing Minato's anxiety even further.

"A-Anything…" He barely croaked. "Just… Please…"

"…A… month of all-I-can-eat for all the restaurants on Iwatodai Strip Mall. I'm sure you can afford that, right?"

"A-An entire _month_?" Minato sputtered. Hamuko began to strangle Minato. "Gak! Okay… okay!" He croaked. "A… A month! All you can eat!"

"Hmm…" Hamuko continued to hum, thinking about his words as Minato continued to try to escape her grip on his throat.

Minato kept grunting and tugging, trying to fight off the light-headedness that was beginning to set in.

"Mm…" Hamuko's humming slowly stopped and the two were left in silence. "Okay! Sounds great, Minato!" Her tone suddenly became happy and excited, and the menacing look on her face had all but disappeared and been replaced with the usual perky expression she normally wore.

"What…" Minato mouthed, dumbstruck. She collapsed on the bed and snuggled up beside him.

"You know, I was really horrified to see an empty fridge, especially after a dream like that. I'm still kind of hungry, but I'm glad I can eat unlimited takoyaki for a month." Hamuko yawned. "You're the best, Minato!"

"Yeah… Thanks…" Minato groaned inwardly. He felt his stomach growl. "You're not the only one starving though…"

* * *

**Slightly more morbid alternate ending (because WHY NOT):**

"You know, that dream wasn't an enjoyable experience," She began, speaking in a normal tone, though still relatively quietly. "And not to mention it's your fault that it was made even worse for me..." Her tone darkened even more and her eyelids narrowed. "You know, people who've made me suffer this way will suffer in _turn_." Hamuko's grip on Minato's throat tightened and he only barely managed a gulp. "I'm sure nobody would notice if you didn't come out of your room tomorrow… Or for a while longer than that…" Minato's eyes widened in horror.

"H-Hamuko…?" Minato stuttered. "What're you going to… Mmph!" Hamuko took the pillow in her arm and proceeded to smother Minato. She grunted and huffed as Minato flailed and struggled and tried to escape, but it was to no avail. Eventually his movements died down until he was limp and still.

"That's what you get," Hamuko muttered darkly. She turned to Minato's desk and opened the drawer, grabbing Minato's fat wallet and stuffing it in her pillowcase. "Forgot he was the cook," Hamuko grumbled. "Give me a break." And with that, she left Minato's room, leaving its resident dead on his own bed.

Pharos materialized beside Minato's bed and solemnly bowed, then shook his head and whispered "I told you so" before disappearing into the night.

The next day, Hamuko announced to the rest of S.E.E.S. that Minato had been transferred to another school and wasn't coming back, and declared herself the new leader of S.E.E.S.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I really think Catherine's character suits Hamuko's character. Endearing, flirty, affectionate and clingy, almost to the point of being a yandere! Works well, I must admit. I mean, they have the same VA and all, so that makes it even easier to imagine Hamuko's dialogue. I gotta say, I can definitely see Hamuko acting the way Catherine acts toward Vincent. Too bad there isn't an ending where she smothers Vincent, like Hamuko does to Minato here.**

**There's no real pairing indicated in this story. Hamuko's being a little affectionate, but you can interpret it in any way you want; friends, siblings, lovers, etc. I was thinking of writing a more romantic ending (which, naturally, means they would have a more platonic relationship), but I'll save that for a more serious story in the future. :P I have one or two ideas in mind for that, so we'll see when I get to putting them on paper, so to speak.**

**As always, please leave a review and express your thoughts on this story! I don't care if you favorite or follow this story (though it would still be appreciated) but I would be very pleased if you left some constructive criticism and offer a couple of suggestions or writing tips if ya know any!**


End file.
